Conference
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer finds he has much to discuss with his wife after being away from Meduseld overnight. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 123 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 123 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_**A/N: JuliaAurelia suggested she was desperately in need of an E/L story for Valentine's Day, so how could I disappoint her?**_

**Conference**

**(April, 13 IV)**

He knew she was asleep. More than once he had laid awake beside her, watching her slumber, memorizing every facet of her features.

He knew he should slip quietly away and not disturb her. Her days were long and busy, and though she never complained, he sensed her weariness at day's end. The mere fact that she was taking a nap at midday was evidence that her tiredness had caught up with her sooner than bedtime.

And, yet... He looked down at the bouquet in his hand. Earlier, as he and his escort were returning from a visit to Aldburg, he had spotted a field of wildflowers, dancing gaily in the spring sunshine. His heart had pricked at the sight, and his thoughts immediately went to his wife, who he missed even when he was only away from her for one day. She would enjoy these flowers, so different from the ones she grew in her garden. On a whim, he had halted his escort and set to work collecting a bunch to take home with him. His men had offered to help pick them, but that would have lessened the gift. No, he wanted to do it all by himself. It would mean much more that way.

And now he stood in his bedchamber, gazing down upon her sleeping form. Even after giving him three children, she was beautiful. It was more difficult regaining her trim form with each child that came, but that did not affect his admiration for her looks. He was glad that she was pleasing to the eye, but were she more rounded and plump, as many women became in their child-bearing years, yet he would love her as dearly. There would simply be more to love.

Laying his bouquet on the stand by the bed, he carefully sat down beside her and allowed a single finger to lightly trace her features. It must have tickled, for she twitched and batted at his hand, without waking. Smiling, he slid his fingers into her hair, carding it slowly and carefully so as not to pull.

She gave a slight mewl and turned partly on her side, her arm coming to rest in front of him, wrist up. Bending, he pressed a kiss to her pulse, watching with amusement as her palm curled in response to his warm lips on her skin. Next, he inched closer and swept her hair back, then nibbled at her earlobe.

She gave another sound, this one a whimper of pleasure at his ministrations, and a smile flitted over her face. Even in slumber, she was enjoying this. Encouraged, he continued, peppering her neck and face with light kisses, working his way slowly toward her mouth, and her face betrayed her delight.

Out of curiosity, he stopped abruptly and drew back, watching her expression. For a moment, her countenance reflected her puzzlement, and then another whimper, but this one of protest, and he grinned again. Slowly, her eyes came open, and looked at him. It took several moments for her mind to unfog and register that he was there with her. As the realization came to her, she seemed to understand what had been happening and she beamed at him.

Her hand came up to stroke his cheek. Softly she murmured, "It seems you are in the mood to play. Whatever would the king say if he knew how you are behaving with his wife?"

He shrugged, answering, "The king is a busy man. If he does not pay close enough attention to his wife, he must expect that other men will. Someone must keep her satisfied."

She let out a laugh and pulled him to her, kissing him soundly. As they drew back afterwards, she asked, "Has no one ever told you – none but the king will _ever_ satisfy me!"

"Mmmmm," he responded, nuzzling at her neck, "I will keep that in mind should I ever think of slacking off from my duties!"

For a time, they were lost in their embraces, and then he pulled back to look teasingly down at her. "I have something for you. It is the true reason I woke you."

Her eyebrows lifted questioningly, waiting for him to continue, and he slid over to retrieve the bundle of flowers. Her face lit with delight at the sight of them, but when she reached for the bouquet, he held it out of her reach. Puzzlement flooded her features until he pulled a flower out and tucked it into her hair, kissing her afterwards. Another blossom was freed and planted over her right ear, with a kiss to her earlobe. Slowly, one by the one, the posies migrated from the bundle until they were all adorning her dark hair as it spread across her pillow, each one accompanied by a kiss. Eomer sat back to admire his handiwork, well pleased with the vision before him.

A knock at the door just then made his mouth twitch with annoyance. "Yes, what is it?" he called out.

From the hall, Gamling answered, "My lord, your council is hoping to meet with you to discuss your visit to Aldburg."

"I am in conference with the queen on household matters," Eomer replied, placing a kiss on Lothiriel's throat. "It will take some time. Tell them I will meet with them later, when my conference has ended." He shifted position and removed his boots, then settled himself more comfortably beside his wife on the bed.

Lothiriel giggled and slid her arms up around his neck. From the hall, Gamling responded, unable to disguise the amusement in his voice, "As you wish, my lord. Enjoy your...conference!"

Gamling had seen the king return, the bundle of flowers in hand, so he was not particularly surprised by this turn of events. As he moved away, softly he murmured to himself, "Conference? Is that what they are calling it now?"

THE END

2/3/07

FYI: Morwen was born in 14 IV, though I have never specified what month. Draw your own conclusions...

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
